


when sparks fly

by liliette



Series: drarry one-shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, BoyxBoy, Coming Out, Dom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Drarry, Fingering, Fluff, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Smut, Soulmates, Submissive Harry, Top Draco Malfoy, bottomHarry, bottomharrypotter, drarry soulmates, drarry soulmates au, drarrysmut, handjobs, pansy x blaise, topdraco, topdracomalfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliette/pseuds/liliette
Summary: you'll find your soulmate when sparks fly.





	when sparks fly

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** i guess blowjobs and handjobs and fingering count as smut alors oui, there will be smut.
> 
> i'm sorry if it sucks ass a bit; i wrote most of this at bedtime or when i was screaming along to some little mix songs.

hogwarts had become very touchy-feely at the start of the year. professor mcgonagall had announced that as the eighth years were of age, they were to find their soulmates this year, simply by and feeling and seeing coloured sparks when they touched skin-on-skin.

"do you really believe in soulmates?" hermione said dubiously one night, looking up from her book. "i mean, it's very unlikely, isn't it? one true person for everyone? snape never got his, did he? neither did hagrid. i don't think they exist."

"er," harry replied, scratching his head. "i'm not sure. and hagrid got madame maxime, did he not?"

however, hermione was proven wrong when she touched ron. sparks shot up immediately, engulfing them in a slightly stinging sensation.

harry was disappointed. he didn't want his soulmate to be some random girl he didn't know. he had already touched his friends, but hadn't seen or felt any sparks. it would be better if a friend were his soulmate rather than an unfamiliar girl. he didn't like anyone at the moment and doubted he ever would. lately, he seemed to find girls simply... unattractive.

ron and hermione were shimmering. they held hands for most of the time, red sparks circling around their wrists, indicating their bond. harry really tried to be happy for them, but he couldn't help feeling slightly jealous. he also couldn't figure out the feeling of relief he got whenever he heard draco malfoy hadn't found his soulmate yet.

they did a lot of nodding, he and malfoy. they weren't exactly friends, but they definitely weren't the rivals they had used to be. there seemed to be some unresolved tension and awkwardness between them. whenever harry caught malfoy's eye, they were automatically nodding at each other to show their civility. this was why harry tried to avoid malfoy as often as possible; he couldn't deal with the discomfort of accidentally attracting his formal enemy's attention.

harry was doing just terrible, really. it felt like a whole piece of him was missing. the war had been hell, to watch those whom he loved suffer and sacrifice themselves for him. he offered a weak smile whenever he saw dennis creevey, because despite dennis's brother being quite bothersome, harry couldn't help but feel responsible for his death. his chest was crowded with guilt and frustration. many nights brought tears to his eyes and nightmares to his brain. the closest people he had to his parents were all gone. harry had broken up with ginny because he didn't harbour feelings for her anymore. no matter how hard he tried, he could only feel brotherly love for her. he especially despised how everybody wanted _harry potter, the chosen one_ , but not _harry_. they wanted his fame and glory. they wanted the saviour. they didn't want him.

harry spent much of his time under the invisibility cloak, dodging heart-eyed eleven-year old fans who lurked around gryffindor tower, yelling for the "great harry potter." ron and hermione didn't seem to notice much; they were too wrapped up in each other, which harry was fine with. he just wished he had what his best friends had: _love_. occasionally hermione would glance at him and tell him he looked tired, and sometimes ron would ask if he needed a cheering charm. from time to time, they would bring up the fact that they hadn't seen harry for what felt like _days_ , but harry would wave it off.

it was a saturday, at last. harry threw on his invisibility cloak, traipsing past hermione and ron, who were doing their daily activity: snogging. he pushed open the portrait, slipping out of the gryffindor dorms unnoticed. he took a deep breath, preparing to sprint past the first years surrounding the portrait hole.

"show yourself!" one of them demanded, taking out her wand.

harry suppressed a snort. they were first years; there wasn't much they could do to defend themselves.

harry darted through the small gathering, breathing a sigh of relief as he took out the marauder's map. he checked to make sure no one was on the seventh floor before folding up his map and heading to the room of requirement.

he had just reached the seventh floor corridor, immersed in observing his own feet, when he bumped into another body, his wrist coming in contact with someone's smooth. harry nearly fell back, but he froze in shock at the green sparks spouting from his wrist.

"who's there?" called a slightly husky and familiar voice from above.

harry wanted to look, but he couldn't seem to bring his head up. he finally raised his head tentatively, letting out a gasp at the sight before him.

malfoy, definitely having heard the gasp, extracted his wand from his robes.

"tell me who you are!" malfoy commanded.

instead, harry moved forward, slipping his hand daringly under the cloak. he touched malfoy's finger.

malfoy's hand jerked back instantly whilst green sparks shot up again. harry could feel them, and it wasn't the unpleasant sensation he was expecting.

it was different.

it was almost _nice_.

not ready to reveal himself yet, harry stood still under the cloak, listening to malfoy's heavy breathing.

"you're my soulmate?" malfoy spoke in a questioning tone.

"i--i think so," harry stuttered from underneath the cloak.

"well, who are you?" malfoy's face was blank. "do i know you?"

"yeah," replied harry.

"please, reveal yourself," malfoy said, and harry shifted uncomfortably.

"you won't like it," harry said stiffly.

"i'm sure i will," malfoy responded, "if you're fine with being my soulmate."

"i am," said harry earnestly. "i'm fine with it."

"then i'm fine with you being mine," said malfoy, and without warning, harry's cloak was whipped off him, causing harry to jolt with alarm.

"potter," malfoy said, tracing a finger over harry's lips, creating a buzzing sensation. malfoy's lips curled into a slight smirk. "you honestly thought i wouldn't know who it was?"

"er," said harry, trying not to gasp at the feeling of malfoy's finger on his lips. "i don't know."

malfoy snorted. "you're the only one with an invisibility cloak, potter. anyone could have known it was you. not to mention, your voice is _unbelievably_ easy to identify."

"oh," said harry.

"yeah, _oh_ ," malfoy mocked slightly. his arms then curved around harry's waist, drawing him in for a kiss.

when harry pulled back, malfoy's face still had the same composed expression as before, and harry was determined to kiss it off. he wanted to be the one to break through malfoy's guard. so, harry hesitantly took malfoy's hand in his own, letting out a satisfied breath as the buzzing feeling returned and the sparks flew.

harry led them into the room of requirement, malfoy still clutching harry's cloak in his other hand.

"potter, why were you here, anyways?" malfoy questioned.

"i hate all the attention," harry admitted. "and honestly, i don't have that many people to make conversation with this year."

"that makes sense," said malfoy. "i've seen how granger and weasel are. that must be shit for you."

"i don't mind not talking to them that much," harry said, the words automatically flowing out of his mouth. "i'm just kind of jealous... of what they have, i guess. i really wish i had it." he blushed, refusing to meet malfoy's penetrating gaze.

"i can make that happen for you," murmured malfoy, his eyes flicking to harry's lips. "you're my soulmate, and god knows how long i've fancied you."

"you--you fancy me?"

"that's quite plain, potter," said malfoy.

"oh," said harry, and it turned into a moan when malfoy started dragging his lips up his neck.

"malfoy," he whispered as he was pushed onto a tattered couch. malfoy continued trailing his lips up the side of harry's face until they met harry's lips.

harry still wasn't used to the buzzing feeling. he moaned and attached himself to malfoy's body to try and adjust, only to produce more sparks.

harry pulled away for air, his cheeks feeling flushed and his breath coming out in short pants. he didn't like the loss of contact; it was as if malfoy's lips were a part of him now.

"potter," malfoy groaned, and harry realised, as he shifted on his soulmate's lap, that malfoy was hard.

"harry," harry corrected, feeling waves of heat spread to his own cock.

"my name's draco," replied malfoy in an affronted manner. "how fucking self-centred do you have to be to call your soulmate by your own name?" harry would have laughed if he weren't so turned on. _draco_ latched himself onto the skin of harry's jawline. harry's head fell back at the touch of teeth on his skin, the buzz feeling as if little electric shocks were dancing on his skin.

harry squirmed on draco's lap whilst unconsciously grinding his hips down.

"draco," he panted. "please."

"please what?" draco removed his lips from harry's. "tell me what you want, love." and harry really wasn't sure _what_ he was begging for; he just knew he wanted draco's lips back on his skin and _something_ to help him release.

"more," harry decided to say.

he was startled by what draco did next. harry had expected draco's lips back on his neck, but instead draco had bent down on the floor and was unbuttoning his trousers with a collected expression.

"draco," gulped harry, panicking. he'd never done this before, having always wanted to wait for the right person.

"is this okay?" draco asked, his silver eyes glinting. and harry could not say "no," not that he was going to anyways.

"yeah," harry breathed. after all, draco was his _soulmate_. there was no one better to lose his virginity to.

"we're not going to... not yet," draco stated. harry shot him a look of confusion.

"i'm not going to have sex with you yet. i don't think we're ready yet," draco explained, blood producing a pink blush on his cheeks. "i just want to take care of you."

"okay," accepted harry, slightly relieved. he breathed through his nose as he watched draco pull down his trousers, followed by his pants. draco took his wand out of his robes and summoned a packet of lube. he coated his fingers with the substance.

draco rubbed his right forefinger along harry's perineum, and harry felt himself grow harder and harder. he thought that the buzzing could not get stronger and more pleasurable until draco slipped a slender finger into harry's hole.

harry took a deep breath, adjusting to the strange intrusion combined with an incessant buzzing sensation. when the discomfort slowly faded away, harry signalled draco to add another finger.

his back arched as draco started pumping his fingers, before they brushed a spot that harry had never even known before. sparks immediately travelled through harry's body, causing him to shudder and let out a whimper.

" _more,_ " pleaded harry, and draco obeyed, sliding another finger in. draco's fingers prodded everywhere they could, until he found harry's prostate once again and pushed his fingers against it.

harry's body seemed to have a mind of its own; it wouldn't stop quivering, and no matter how hard harry tried to cease it, his throat kept emitting embarrassingly loud moans.

his hands clenched at the strands of draco's blond hair, crying out at how _soft_ it was.

draco wrapped a hand around harry's reddened erection, flicking his thumb over the slit before pushing it in. harry's eyes widened at the green sparks surrounding the lower area of his abdomen. before he knew it, he was coming messily in draco's hand, shouting his name.

draco released harry's cock and pulled out his fingers. he climbed onto the couch, brushing back some of harry's fringe.

"good?" draco asked in an undertone.

"mmm, perfect," harry answered, before dropping to his knees. he gasped at the sight. despite draco's robes being remarkably concealing, there was a very prominent bulge harry could make out.

he parted draco's robes and unzipped his trousers, tugging down his pants as well. he shakily took draco's member into his mouth, his tongue circling the tip with inexperience. sparks stung his tongue and shined around his parted lips.

harry pulled off. "s'okay?"

"so fucking _fuck,_ " draco emphasised, and harry took that as a yes, enveloping draco's cock with his mouth once again.

he sucked with uncertainty. however, he must've have done it right, because draco let out a low moan. harry dragged his tongue along the underside of draco's thickness whilst taking more of it in. he ignored the slight pain of the sparks on his tongue, relishing in the fact that he was giving _draco malfoy_ a pleasurable blowjob.

harry scraped his teeth on the heated skin. he closed his eyes, loving the feeling of his mouth being occupied by something so large and heated. he took in draco's drawn out moans as he sucked and licked.

"god, babe. i wish you could see yourself," draco praised. "you're so amazing."

harry pushed more of draco into his mouth until he choked. sparks burnt the back of his throat, causing him to moan.

he felt fingers running through his hair, sighing as draco breathed heavily.

"i'm so close," murmured draco.

"mmm," harry said in acknowledgement. he began to fuck his mouth with draco's cock, whining and spluttering. his saliva ran from his mouth to his chin, before dripping onto the floor. he let draco come in his mouth with an elegant manner, swallowing every drop he could get.

harry released draco's cock, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"you're bloody... i don't have any bloody words," draco announced, and harry laughed.

draco pressed his lips against harry's. they shared a close-mouthed kiss, and harry was fine with that. it was chaste and affectionate.

harry reluctantly drew out his wand, casting a couple of cleaning charms before snuggling up to draco.

"i can't believe you're mine now," draco voiced. "you know, i've wanted this for _years_."

"really?" harry asked, nuzzling his face into draco's neck with interest. "i would have never known."

"i reckon it was from the second time i met you. on the train. i'd fantasised about being your friend for years, of course. i was so angry when you chose the weasel over me. it took me another few years to realise that i actually had feelings for you, and i couldn't do anything about it. you know what sixth year was like."

"yeah," said harry, guiltily thinking about draco's _sectumsempra_ scars. "well, i'm just glad we're together now," he said firmly, pushing the thoughts away. "and that i'm your soulmate. i didn't ever realise i fancied you until now, but i've always felt strange when you weren't paying attention to me."

draco kissed harry's head, sliding his hands down harry's sides. harry wriggled at the tickling feeling. 

"i love you," draco blurted suddenly, and harry froze. draco quickly added, "i know you can't say it back, because you've just realised your feelings, but i've been in love with you for years. you don't know how happy i was to find out that we were soulmates."

"i'm sorry," was all harry could say. he moved up to kiss draco passionately. "you're right, i don't know if i love you yet. but, er, i definitely fancy you and i wouldn't want anybody else to be my soulmate."

draco nodded and smiled faintly. it turned into a real smile when harry attached his lips to his again, their breath mingling.

"i could stay with you like this forever," draco declared.

"then, luckily, we're going to be with each other forever."

they kissed again; draco licked harry's lips before harry let his tongue in. harry explored draco's mouth as well, trying to savour the sweet yet bitter taste.

he was loath to pull away, but he did, for the old grandfather clock by the wall chimed that it was already suppertime. 

"we have to go," said harry. "it's dinner."

"stay," draco murmured.

"i'd love to, but i'm hungry. let's go, draco." harry got up from draco's lap, feeling _unbelievably_ cold when the sparks no longer flew.

"i thought eating cock would fill you up," replied draco snidely. harry smiled, pulling up his pants.

"come on," he said. "just because we're going outside of the room of requirement doesn't mean we can't be together."

"fine," grumbled draco. he stood and dressed.

harry took draco's hand in his, marvelling at the soft skin in his and the tingling feeling. green sparks immediately encircled their wrists. and harry really couldn't believe this was real.

"you're my soulmate," he said in awe.

"no shit, potter," snorted draco, kissing him lightly. he pushed open the door of the room of requirement.

the walk to the great hall took what seemed like forever; it was very eventful. they kept stopping because draco wouldn't stop pushing harry against the walls and snogging him senseless. 

by the time the two had gotten to the great hall, there was no hiding what had happened. harry's lips were red and full, his entire face flushed, and draco's smile was a bit too smug.

they stopped near the entrance.

"where do you want to sit?" asked harry.

"next to you," replied draco. "anywhere. i don't care."

"let's sit with the hufflepuffs," said harry, and draco grimaced.

"no fucking way, potter. anywhere but beside the hufflepuffs. and that zacharias smith is just _atrocious_."

harry laughed. "perhaps with the ravenclaws? you know how my gryffindor friends are this year; i don't really want to sit with them at the moment."

draco frowned. "are you suggesting that we sit with loony lovegood?"

harry nodded, bracing himself for the insults that were yet to come.

"alright, i don't mind her," shrugged draco, taking harry by surprise.

harry bit his lip and asked the question that had been bothering him for a while. "are you alright with everybody seeing us? like this?"

draco raised his eyebrows. "harry, i've been wanting this for _years_. to be with you. i don't care about being judged, so really, the question is, are you fine with it?"

harry fidgeted, before stuttering out an, "er, yeah."

draco rubbed his thumb over harry's hand reassuringly. he kissed him, causing harry to forget about his worries.

"we'll be fine," he promised. he gave harry's hand a squeeze.

"yeah," harry said to himself. the two turned the corner and walked into the great hall.

they attracted many people's attention. heads turned towards them, staring in shock. ginny weasley was smirking lightly; harry had no idea why. hermione was tapping ron rapidly on his shoulder, whilst ron batted a hand at her and shovelled more food into his mouth. harry saw hermione hiss something into his ear, and the bangers and mash fell out of ron's mouth onto his plate. hermione gave him a look of disgust before smiling at harry uncertainly. ron turned, wide-eyed, staring at harry and draco and the sparks glittering around their wrists.

harry tugged on draco's hand, pulling them towards the ravenclaw table.

luna waved at them, her eyes glazed over as usual. she gave them a dreamy smile, scooting over on the bench to provide them some room.

harry gratefully sat, still holding draco's hand.

since harry wasn't keen to let go of his hand, draco forced himself to clumsily serve himself with his left hand.

"so, you're soulmates."

it was a statement; luna hardly asked questions.

"yeah," confirmed harry.

"that's not surprising. cimamours have been surrounding you two for a while."

"what in the name of hell is a... cinnamor?" draco asked haughtily.

" _cee_ -ma-mour," said luna. "they're lovebugs. a lot of people say they're invisible, but i can see them. they're always around you."

draco snorted.

harry wasn't sure whether to laugh.

"oh, you don't have to believe me," luna said lightly. "but they're there."

"alright," said draco, shooting harry a look. he picked up his spoon with his unoccupied hand, attempting to scoop up some mashed potatoes. he finally managed to bring them to his mouth before the spoon fell to the plate with a clatter.

harry rolled his eyes. he took draco's spoon and tried to feed draco, but draco shrank back.

"i can eat perfectly fine on my own, potter," he said loftily.

"what just happened says otherwise," replied harry.

"cute," commented luna.

one of the other ravenclaws at the table choked at the sight of harry feeding draco.

"utterly _disgustingly_ romantic," she remarked to her friend.

"eat," harry said to draco sternly, still holding up the utensil.

draco sniffed at him, reluctantly eating off the spoon in meagre bites.

"honestly, you only need to bite it once," said harry.

"that's because you're a fucking pig, hanging around that weasel so often," retorted draco.

"hey," said harry gently. "that's not nice."

"i'm not nice, love," replied draco.

"i forgot," said harry.

"of course," said draco. he leaned forward and kissed him.

the others in the great hall could not take their eyes off them, but harry found himself not caring.

draco let harry feed him for the rest of the meal, determined to not let go of his hand.

\--

harry loved draco.

finally, he did.

for the first time, harry was okay with ron and hermione snogging wherever they could. because he had draco.

he had the sparks. he had the bond. most importantly, he had the love.

harry and draco couldn't keep their hands off each other. when draco had recently told him that he loved him for the hundredth time, harry had finally responded and told him he loved him too. this resulted in them making love for the first time.

they did have sex often, but harry liked the intimate moments better. he liked it when draco kissed him everywhere, leaving the buzzing feeling of a soulmate bond. he liked watching the green sparks flying; he was giddy about the fact that he was _draco's_ soulmate. that draco was _his_.

"i'm yours," harry blurted out one night. "i'm really _yours_."

"obviously," said draco, but there was a fondness behind the arrogance. 

"i love you," said harry, and somehow, those three words always broke draco's shell.

"i love you," answered draco. "i love you so fucking much."

he brushed his lips against the corner of harry's mouth, sending tingles through harry's skin.

harry nuzzled his nose into draco's neck. he scrunched his nose up at the feeling, but he really didn't mind. he still couldn't believe the fact that draco loved _him,_ not the attractive witch that he was originally set to marry, not the pug-faced parkinson girl who always chased him around, not some bloody hot guy, but _harry_. harry loved that draco loved him for him and sneered at the mention of harry being famous and fanned over. draco didn't want harry for his name; he wanted harry for _harry_ , and that was all he could ask for.

draco was his perfect match. of course, that was what a soulmate was supposed to be. harry felt complete and content for the first time in his life. and with draco, he never had a doubt. he knew draco was his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GOD IM SORRY FOR THE ABRUPT ENDING I JUST SUCK OKAY HAHA


End file.
